wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Coratha
Coratha belongs to Sarah the FBI pup Personality Coratha is a bit mysterious. She is a traveler that likes to explore all four corners of Pyhharria. Depending on her mood, she can be either sweet and kind, or Cocky, sassy, and snappy. She rarely starts a conversation with anyone herself and prefers to stay on her own. She rarely gives out her name to anyone, and it takes a LOT to gain her trust. She is very helpful though, and when someone is in trouble she'll rush to the rescue. She can be a bit cold and insensitive, and isn't very good with touchy feely moments. Appearance She is a cross between three tribes, a Rainwing, a Icewing, and a Nightwing. Her main scales are black. She has a pattern of scales on her neck and down to the tail that can change color. They look a bit like a Seawings gills, but their not. Those scales are often yellowish gold. She has light blue-white scales on her snout and her chest. Her eyes are a violet color with splashes of blue and gold. Her talons are serrated like normal Icewings. Her wings have the star pattern that most Nightwings have. She has Nightwing horns with a barely noticeable frill. She has the extra Icewing horns on her head and tail, but their colors can change. Bio Coratha never knew her parents. She hatched alone in the rain forest. She quickly learned how to get food for herself and survive, but she had to teach it to herself. She never knew any siblings or had any actual interactions with dragons until she was three years old. But before that, she had been found by a family of leopards, and she was taken in by them. She acted and behaved like a Leopard, until she was discovered by a Rainwing. The Rainwing talked to her and tried to coax her out of hiding, but she wouldn't come out so easily. So the Rainwing reached in and pulled her out. She hadn't even known that she was a dragon until the Rainwing explained it to her. She then set out to try and find her real parents. She taught herself how to read and write, and studied the different kinds of dragons. She couldn't figure out what she herself was, and for a while she had a lot of questions of who she really was and where she came from. She pieced together the fact that she was part Icewing and Rainwing, but she couldn't figure out where she got her black scales and horns from. Until she one day saw a huge black dragon flying overhead. She watched him and followed him as he walked into a mountain, she was intrigued by this new dragon, and waited for him to come out. When he finally came out, she followed him and discovered the secret Nightwing island. But before she could explore, she was, of course, spotted. Marrowseer had a lot of questions about who she was and why she was here. She was reluctant to tell him anything, but finally caved in. She explained how she had never seen a black dragon before and was curious. Marrowseer could tell right away that she was part Nightwing, but was astounded by the fact that she was part Rainwing- and especially Icewing. He took her under his wing and explained to her about Nightwings and what she was. Coratha was thrilled to have so many questions answered about herself, but the question still remained about who her parents were. Marrowseer suspected it was a Nightwing/Icewing hybrid that had mated with a Rainwing. But Marrowseer did not know of any recent Nightwing/Icewing hybrids. Coratha looked up to Marrowseer as a father figure, and always did as he asked. She became his personal assistant. But that only lasted so long. Then the dragonets of Destiny ruined it all and they were forced to evacuate the island. Coratha was one of the first to go through, and she waited patiently for her idol to appear. But when the final dragon came through and he wasn't there, Coratha feared for the worse. He worst fears were confirmed when the dragonets came through. She was heartbroken. She was angry at the dragonets, but realised it was not their fault. She then left the Nightwing's and the Rainforest, not planning to come back for a long while. She wanted to see the world. Discover islands yet to be discovered. So she left the mainland in search of new places. She went on to map more of Pyhharria than was ever first thought. She would sometimes stumble upon new tribes to observe, and jot down any new information. She would always come back to the mainland however, and would sometimes tell others of what she saw. Abbilities Can withstand sub-zero temperatures and can safely pass over the great Icewing wall without being harpooned. She has a limited amount of venom that takes a LONG time to restock. She can blend in with shadows and dark places easily. She has both Fire and frost breath, but can only use one at a time. She can't just switch from Fire to Frost, she has to take time to cool down to use Frost and to heat up to use Fire. Relationships Mangrove: the Rainwing to discover her in the first place. She is a bit greatful to him for finding her and telling her who she was, she would never be the dragoness she is today without him. Marrowseer: Her IDOL! She absolutely loves him and looks up to him greatly. She would have loved to stay with him forever, if not for the accident. Glory: She appriciates Glory for giving the Nightwings a home, and would have to be the dragonet of destiny she hates the least. Infact, she may even like ''the young queen. Starflight: One of the main dragonets she blames for the accident. Everything was fine until he showed up. She hates his guts, and although she doesn't want to take revenge on him, she wouldn't be in a hurry to help him any time soon. Sunny: Her second to last dragonet on the list of dragonets she hates. She appriciates the Dragonet for ending the war, but that doesn't excuse her for what happened. Tsunami: the second Dragonet on the list of Dragonets she hates. The impulsive Dragonet had has caused nothing but heartache for her tribe. Clay and Jake: These Dragonets she doesn't hate at all. They are too cute to be mad at. Sayde: her crush and future mate. She had a crush on her from the moment she saw her. ''More to be added... Trivia *Coratha prefers to be called just 'Cora'. *Her name is pronounced 'Coe-RAE-thah' but (Coe- RAH- thah) is fine too. *She is homasexual, but doesn't like to show it. *She has published some of her research. *She can be quite a bit anti-social. *She has no interest in staying in one place *She has a hard time reaching out *She has a crush on Sayde. *She has a little Dragonet named Samantha *She does eventually come back and goes to the Rainforest, but only six months later Stories she appears in Coratha and the egg Gallery Gaygaygay.png|Sayde asking Coratha to dance by Dragonmind28 Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Sarah the FBI pup) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:LGBT+